I HATE YOU
by ketchupblood
Summary: Fuji just wants to help Yuuta, but all he ends up doing is pushing his brother away. 6 year old Fuji, 5 year old Yuuta. [brotherly Fuji!love][for sheyryoma]


**Author's Notes:** This was written for sheyryoma on this inspiration (provided by, you guessed it, sheyryoma) and I quote: "_fuji has a problem about his brother yuuta, and he feel depress everyday then tezuka notice it,, and ask what is the problem,, then fuji cried to tezuka and tezuka gave him a hug of comfort_"

So this is probably supposed to be a zukafuji, but it's more of a brotherly love kind of thing.

_**IHATEYOU**_

The preschool that Fuji Yuuta went to got out at four o'clock in the afternoon. After the first day of school, when the rush of parents came to gather up their children, Yuuta had told his teacher, a certain Adachi-sensei, "Aniki's here" and promptly left. The teacher, assuming that Yuuta was going to leave with one of the high schoolers, didn't stop him.

It wasn't until the third week of preschool that she realized that the 'aniki' Yuuta mentioned was not yet in high school. Or middle school. The Yuuta's older brother was a first grader. Her heart nearly stopped then. She immediately called the Fuji family and was told that they lived only a block down and if she had talked to Syuusuke's preschool teacher (Syuusuke had gone to the same school as Yuuta was going to) she would have known this. Thank her for worrying, if that was all, good bye.

Adachi-sensei didn't want to think about Yuuta's older brother walking home all alone as a preschooler. She did, however, approach the boy the next afternoon to make sure he knew how to deal with dangerous strangers.

"Fuji-kun." She smiled, a smile that normally calmed little children down.

He looked up and smiled back uncertainly. "Um... Do I know you?"

"Aniki! She's the mean teacher!" Yuuta hid behind his older brother.

She fought to keep smiling and held out a hand to Yuuta. "I'm sorry if I scared you. I promise I won't bite."

Syuusuke pulled his brother away from her, glaring at her with an intensity she didn't normally see in kids his age. "Leave him alone!"

Adachi-sensei thought that they were adorable, though she doubted they would enjoy hearing that. Instead, she pretended to regard them seriously. "Ah, and with such a kind older brother, I'm sure Yuuta-kun's never in danger. You're... Syuusuke-kun, right?"

The little boy nodded warily, but she could see the hints of a smile on his face.

"Do you know what to do when strangers come up to you?"

He answered promptly. "Never never talk to them." And then, after some thought, "But that would mean I shouldn't be talking to you, so we'll just go now."

He pulled his brother by the hand and ran off. She smiled, then. Yes, they were simply adorable. And, watching as he pulled Yuuta into a house that was perfectly in sight of the school while a high school girl—probably his sister—watched, the short trek was perfectly safe as well.

_**IHATEYOU**_

Fuji Syuusuke didn't like the preschool, he decided, as he went with his parents to talk to Yuuta's teachers. It was too small and he was too big for it now. He felt slightly proud that he was now too old for the childish toys that Yuuta played with, even if he did want to play with the building blocks too. But Syuusuke was a big boy now.

His teacher from last year came up to them. He squirmed a little, not really caring to hear what a wonderful student he had been, because he already knew that and had already started to forget, as young children were wont to do, but anxious to hear how Yuuta was doing. Yuuta said he hated his teacher and he didn't like his annoying classmates and Syuusuke wanted to know if Yuuta had a lot of friends.

But when Yuuta's teacher came to talk to them, Syuusuke's former teacher hadn't left yet and Yuuta's teacher and Syuusuke's teacher started to talk. Syuusuke's teacher, whose name he had forgotten or not bothered to remember, was telling Yuuta's teacher, whose name he just never knew, how brilliant of a student Syuusuke had been. How he had started to learn kanji so far before everyone else. How he would do amazing things during art time.

Yuuta looked forlorn and forgotten the entire time, so Syuusuke leaned towards him, whispering, "Ne, Yuu-chan... What's your teacher's name?"

Yuuta blinked, surprised that anyone was paying attention to him. "Adachi-sensei..."

"Adachi-sensei... How's Yuuta doing in school?"

The two teachers blinked and then looked at the subject of the conversation, who was pointing to his brother and looking at them, a little too pointedly for a six year old.

Then Adachi-sensei remembered what she was supposed to be doing. "Oh, he's doing very well. Though he seems to be having a few problems making friends, but kids his age are shy, you know, so it's nothing really out of the ordinary. How are you liking first grade, Syuusuke-kun?"

"It's fine. Why can't Yuuta make friends? Are the other kids mean to him?"

Yuuta didn't seem to like the questions Syuusuke was asking any more than he liked being ignored. "Can we go now?"

Syuusuke ignored him and continued, ever serious. "'Cause if they're being mean to him, I'm going to make them apologize."

Adachi-sensei hid a chuckle, though guessing from the look on Syuusuke's face, he heard it. "No, everyone's being very nice. Some kids just have trouble being social."

"Ah, what a pity. Syuusuke never had any trouble being a social child." Apparently their mother decided to join in too. "I remember how he came home the very first day and he had already made friends with his entire class, didn't you, Syuusuke?"

Syuusuke's face was screwed up in thought. "But why wouldn't everyone want to be Yuuta's friend, though? Yuuta's the cutest in the entire _world_."

"Aniki!"

"But Yuuta is!"

Syuusuke's teacher smiled. "They're so different, for siblings, aren't they? A pity that Yuuta-kun isn't like Syuusuke-kun."

Syuusuke glared at her. "I think Yuu-chan is the best in the world." And he gave Yuuta a big bear hug, which the younger boy tried desperately to fight out of.

The adults laughed a little and pulled the two boys apart, not wanting Yuuta's flailing arms to injure either one of them. Syuusuke made up his mind to help Yuuta make friends the next day.

_**IHATEYOU**_

Fuji Syuusuke was not exactly a sociable child, but he had made friends with those who either were sociable or somehow attracted attention to themselves so that they were popular, if not entirely wanting of that attention. Namely, he was friends with a Kikumaru Eiji and a Tezuka Kunimitsu, who were as described in that order. Fuji himself attracted quite a bit of attention and he felt that he was the halfway point between what Kikumaru represented and what Tezuka did. He wasn't as fully outgoing as Eiji and he wasn't quite as popular without trying as Tezuka, but he was a bit of both.

Still, he was popular enough that when he missed the first two 'classes,' for the things one does in first grade hardly counts as a class, of the day, people noticed. And when he came in at lunch with a frown on his face, people noticed.

At recess, Eiji was talking to a large group of their classmates, assuring them that, "Fujiko's fine, it's just a little thing with Yuuta," while Tezuka pulled Fuji away from everyone else, towards a tree that provided shade and was small and uncomfortable enough that few people went there unless it was for hide-and-seek.

"Are you okay?"

"Yuu-chan says he hates me." Fuji pulled his knees up and hugged them, pressing his face into them while he spoke. "I went to his school 'cause his teacher said he didn't have friends and I was going to make friends for him but his teacher caught me and made me wait while she called my parents and all of Yuu-chan's classmates were talking with me and then Yuu-chan said he hates me."

Tezuka wasn't sure what to do, so he sat down next to Fuji and waited for him to continue.

"I didn't want Yuu-chan to hate me, I just wanted him to have friends because I don't want him to be all lonely like Saeki said he was the first day of school only Saeki says he's not lonely anymore and I didn't want Yuu-chan to be lonely because I want Yuu-chan to be happy and I thought I could help only Yuu-chan says I can't because he hates me."

Tezuka still didn't say anything, not sure what to say, but he put his hand on Fuji's back and rubbed in little circles like Tezuka's mother did whenever _he_ was upset.

"And Yuu-chan hadn't talked to me all day yesterday either, after we got back from the teacher meeting, and I think he was mad at me because the stupid teachers wouldn't pay any attention to Yuu-chan even though it was Yuu-chan's teacher meeting and it's all because I was there because the teacher's are too stupid to see it's Yuu-chan's turn to be talked about and I don't know why he wants them to talk about him because it's really annoying to have people talking about you so I don't think that's why but I don't know why Yuu-chan's ingoring me."

Sniffles were coming from his friend and Tezuka realized that Fuji was crying. Even less certain what to do now, Tezuka gave Fuji a hug.

"Ne, Tezuka... Do you have siblings?"

Tezuka shook his head. But Fuji couldn't see that, so he said, "No."

"Do you know how I can get Yuuta to un-hate me?"

Tezuka was saved from having to answer "no" again by the teacher, who called them all back inside.

* * *

Umm... I might continue this. Once I get over the extreme anger and angst and disappointment and ANGER and sadness and disappointment and ANGER and general unhappiness caused by genius 350. sigh 


End file.
